A continuously variable transmission that converts rotation of an input shaft connected to an engine into back-and-forth movement of a plurality of connecting rods having different phases from each other, and converts the back-and-forth movement of the plurality of connecting rods into rotational movement of an output shaft via a plurality of one-way clutches is known from Patent Document 1 below.